Electronic medical devices permitting measurement of internal conditions of a human body are well known. Often, these electronic medical devices are connected to monitoring and control devices and systems. For safety, sanitation, convenience, and effectiveness, the connection of the monitoring and control devices to these medical devices is performed by electrically connecting a cable extending from the monitoring and control device to a cable extending from the medical device.
Known connectors do not adequately connect with certain types of medical devices, such as catheters. Catheters may include hypo tubes, which may include delicate portions with dielectric and conductive portions. These hypo tubes may be as thin as about 14/1000 of an inch. Known connectors may break these hypo tubes or may be unreliable in separating the electrical signals transmitted to the various conductive portions.
Therefore, there is an unmet need to provide an electrical connector and an electrical connector assembly permitting rotation, able to interface with cables and to work in conjunction with hypo tubes.